I Hate That I Love You
by Punkboy
Summary: Jade has had these feelings for a while now. But what happens when Beck breaks up with her in the worst way and Tori is the only one there to confort her will she express her feelings or keep them hidden? my first attempt at a story like this plz read :
1. Chapter 1

I hate that I love you

Jade's POV

I hate Beck. I hate Cat why did they do this to me?

_Flashback_

_Ugh where is Beck? I want to go home I'm going to text him. _**Where are you? I want to go home.-Jade**

_It took a while for him to reply. _**I can't take you home today. – Beck. **___I guess I'm walking home today then. I was walking to the door when I heard something no not something a moan my curiosity got the best of me I followed the noise to sikowitz's class room and what I saw crushed me Beck and Cat making out "What the hell!" I said as they broke apart "Jade!" Cat yelled I lunged at her but Beck grabbed my waist "Hey calm down." Beck said "Calm down? Calm Down? Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" I screamed Beck chuckled "Oh come on Jade you saw this coming I'm not happy anymore I haven't been for a year." He said "So you're just going to break up with me just like that?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes. Beck nodded I couldn't stay there I ran away and hid in the janitor's closet._

_End of Flashback_

"Jade? Jade are you okay?" asked the person I wanted to see the least: Tori Vega.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate that I love you

Tori's POV

"Trina why can't you take me home?" I asked frustrated "Because I'm not going straight home." Trina said I rolled my eyes "Then where are you going?" I asked Trina laughed "You don't need to know everything. Seeya!" she said as she ran out the door God I hate my sister right now I pulled out my phone to call Andre when I heard crying from the janitor's closet the place me, my friends,and Jade go to when we're upset or need to be alone. I walked up to the janitors's closet and opened the door to see Jade on the floor crying her eyes out "Jade? Jade are you okay?" I asked she looked and glared at me "What do you think Vega? Do I look Okay?" she said "Whats wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her "Why do you care we're not friends?" Jade asked "You can't stop me from acting like a friend Jade now tell me whats wrong." I said she took a deep breath "Beck cheated on me." Jade said before going into a new wave of tears "With who?" I asked rubbing her back "Cat." Jade said through gritted teeth Cat? how could she do that Jade is her friend I did the first thing that came to mind I hugged her. Instead of pushing me away she hugged me back "He was so calm he said that I should've seen it coming." Jade said as we pulled away I nodded as much as Jade irks me I didn't like to see her sad "So what are you gonna do now?" I asked Jade shrugged sadly "I don't know my life is over." she said "Hey no its not you got me and the rest of our friends."I said trying to make her feel better and I think it worked because she smiled at me "Thanks Tori." Jade said Wow. That caught me by suprise Jade never called me by my first name it was always her or Vega that felt good. Jade stood up and streched "Come on." she said holding out her hand "Where are we going?" I asked as I took her hand and stood up "I don't somewhere fun." Jade said "But niether of us have a car." I said "Uh there's something called walking." Jade said as if it were obvious "Now come on." she said opening the door and we were off all I knew was that I was going to be there for Jade no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

I hate that I love you

Jade's POV

Tori and I walked to freezy queen we talked and joked while we walked I loved spending time with her I've had these feelings for her since the big showcase but I _was _dating Beck but now I can make a move. I my thoughts were inturupted when I ran into the door of freezy queen "You know there's a door there right?" Tori asked jokingly "No shit Vega." I said rubbing my forehead she smirked at me "Come on." Tori said opening the door "Table for two please." she said to the waitor and he nodded and led us to our table while we were walking to our table I saw the two people that are real high on my kill list: Beck and Cat. "Oh hell no." I said through gritted teeth Tori looked at where I was staring "We can leave if you want to." Tori said I shook my head "No its okay as long they do see us I'm okay." I said sitting down at our table. Our afternoon at freezy queen was going pretty good Tori and me laughed but as usual all good things must come to an end "Hello Jadelyn." Beck said "Tori" "What Beck?" I asked coldly "Jade lets just go." Tori said "Oh whats the rush Tori you havent even said hi to Cat yet" Beck said smirking "H-hey Jade." Cat said nervously I shot her a death glare and she flinched "Cat why would you do this to Jade?" Tori asked its cute how she's trying to stand up for me "Come on Tori! Jade doesn't even deserve Beck you know that everyone knows that!" Cat yelled "Why do you even care Tori you and Jade aren't even friends."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I hate that I love you

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! JUST WRITING THIS NOTE TO ALL THE FANS OF I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU TO SAY THNX FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS. SEND ME SOME IDEAS I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK :(. SO YEAH THNX! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! **


	5. Chapter 5

I hate that I love you

Tori's POV

"Well I might not be her friend but atleast I didn't steal her boyfriend!" I yelled at Cat I could tell we were drawing a crowd but at this point I didn't care. Beck gave us a crodile smile "Let's not cause a scene here." he said. My mind reacted before I did I punched Beck straight in the face I heard him yell in pain "Damn Tori." Jade said smirking I grabbed Jade's hand "Come on." I said dragging her out of freezy queen. We walked to my house in silence "Jade?" I called "Yeah?" she answered "You know Cat is wrong Beck is the one that doesen't deserve you." I told her "You mean that or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Jade asked I shrugged "Little bit of both." I said sitting next to her on my bed "Yeah he doesen't deserve me becauseI'm _so_ awesome." Jade said sarcasticly "But you are." I said she raised an eyebrow "What?" she asked it took me a while to say anything "Jade I love you."

Jade's POV

I can't believe she just said that she loves me. Tori loves me it took all my will power not to jump up and down "Really you love me?" I asked in disbief she looked at the floor and nodded "I love you too I have for the longest time." I said she looked up at me in utter shock and I did the only thing that felt right I kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

I hate that I love you

Tori's POV

Oh my God. Oh my God Jade kissed me that was the last thing I expected her to do. Our moment was ruined when I heard Trina scream "What the fuck Tori!" I didn't say anything but Jade said what I was thinking "Damn you Trina why do have to ruin everything?" she yelled Trina was to stunned to say anything "W-why were you kissing my sister?" she finaly manged to get out Jade scoffed "Uh I think I can those things to my girlfriend." she said then she turned around and winked at me. My heart did backflip not even Trina's freaking out the way I feel right now "I'm-I'm telling Mom and Dad." Trina said pointing at me I smiled at her and took Jade's hand "Go ahead I don't care." I said she stared at me in disbief and sprinted out of my room. I turned to Jade and wrapped my arms around her neck "Now where were we?" I asked she chuckled and started kissing me again.

Jade's POV

I spent the night at Tori's house last night even with Trina's big ass mouth Tori's parents are cool they didn't seem to care when Trina told them about me and Tori. "Good morning" Tori said smiling "Morning." I said smiling back at her then Tori's phone buzzed and she cursed under her breath "Who was that?" I asked "Andre." she said "We're late."


	7. Chapter 7

I hate that I love you

Jade's POV

I really didn't want to go to school because we would have to deal with Beck or Cat but Sikowitz was doing some partner acting project and Tori was really pumped about that. "Now listen as I assign partners for your project." Sikowits said but I was scanning the room Beck's dumbass was there bit Cat wasn't I mean thats a good thing right? "Here are the acting pairs: Andre and Robbie, Tori and Beck, Jade and Cat." Sikowits started but I zoned him out, What? I'm paired with Cat of all people. Tori looked at me in complete sorrow and Beck looked back and gave me sly smile. "Jade are you okay?" Tori asked as we walked to her house "Yeah I'm just thinking about the project." I said Tori didn't say anything untill we got to her house. "I'm sorry." Tori said I smiled at her and kissed her temple "It's not like it's your fault Sikowits is a dumb ass." I said before she could say anything somebody knocked on the door hard Tori got up and I followed close behind. When Tori opened the door for the last person I thought would come "Cat?" Tori asked in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

I hate that I love you

Tori's POV

"Cat?" I asked in disbelief Cat nodded she looked like she had been crying "So what do you want?" Jade asked  
>I shot her a warning look "Cat whats wrong?" I asked "C-can I come in?" Cat asked I nodded and she walked in and sat down "Cat tell us whats wrong?" I asked "I-I'm pregnant." she said then she broke into tears "Well I certainly did not see that coming." Jade said "Are you sure?" I asked "Yes I've checked like four times." Cat said "I hope you don't expect us to help you just go run Beck." Jade said I couldn't help but agree with Jade after all the shit Cat put us through she couldn't just expect us to help her but why did she come here instead of going to Beck's house?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I hate that I love you

Jade's POV

If this bitch thinks she can just walk in here like nothing's wrong and just announce that she's pregant and expects us to just jump in and help her she is **dead** wrong. And then she's pregnant with Beck's baby "I hope you know that we're not helping you." I said and Tori nodded halfheartedly Cat opened her mouth like she was going say something but then closed it "Cat why did you come here and just expect us to help you after all this?" Tori asked Cat took a deep breath and looked at me "I know I put you through some shit and I'm sorry I really am. I don't expect you to forgive me but I really need your help." she said. Tori pulled me out of Cat's earshot "I think we should help Cat." Tori said I stared at her blankly "Your kidding right?" I asked Tori shook her head no "Tori no." I said "Jade come on everyone deserves a second chance." Tori said I look at Cat who was just sitting there with her head in her hands "Ugh alright but I'm only doing this for you." I said Tori smiled at me as we walked back to Cat I took a deep breath "Cat we'll help you with uh whatever you need help with." I said


	10. Chapter 10

I hate that I love you

Tori's POV

I let Cat spend the night since she didn't have anywhere else to go. She told us how her parents kicked her out of their house "Why didn't you go to Beck?" Jade asked "I-I was afraid." Cat said "Of what?" I asked "Beck hits me." Cat admitted That caught me by surprise Beck never took me as a violent person but looks can be decieving. "He hits you?" Jade asked in disbelief Cat nodded as she stared at the floor there was an awkward silence in the room for awhile. Cat looked at Jade "Beck made me help him cheat on you." I could tell by Jade's face she felt a little bit of sympathy for her. Before anyone could say anythind else my front door burst open "What the fuck are you doing here Cat?" said an all too familiar voice.


	11. Chapter 11

I hate that I love you

Jade's POV

This night keeps getting better and better doesen't it? First its Cat now its Beck can't he find somebody else to harrass. "Beck what the hell?" I yelled he didn't answer me he walked up to Cat and bitchslaped her and fell to the floor hard damn that even looked like it hurt "Hey!" Tori yelled "Don't hit her!" Beck glared at her "Stay out of this you fucking dyke!" he yelled Tori looked like she got slapped between the eyes he smirked at her "Yeah I know about your little lesbian relationship with Jade." Beck said "How do you know that?" I asked "Trina has a big mouth." he said "What are you doing here anyway?" Tori snarled "Looking for Cat obviosly she's been hiding something from me." Beck said narrowing his eyes at Cat. Oh shit Beck knows Cats pregnant this is not going to end well.


	12. Chapter 12

I hate that I love you

Jade's POV

"Oh hell no you can't just barge into someone's house and start slapping people around. Beck you better get the fuck out before I cut your balls off and sell them on ebay!" I yelled Beck stepped back a little but he stood his ground "You're bluffing." he said I smirked at him and pulled out my scissors from the waistband of my jeans "Wanna bet?" I asked "Beck get out of my house if you forgot my dad's a cop." Tori said trying to sound brave but I could see the fear in her eyes "Oh come on Tori I know he's not home I've been watching your house for the past two days." Beck said Tori stared at him "Y-you're a stalker." she decided Beck shrugged "I guess you could call it that." he said "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled before he could say anything else another boy walked in Tori's house I completely forgot that the door was wide open "Beck what are you doing?" the boy asked "Whoa Whoa wait who the hell are you?" Tori asked.

**Hey,Hey People If you like this Story check out my new HSM story: Love always Find a way. THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

I hate that I love you

Tori's POV

First Beck now this guy? This night cannot get any worse "I'm Kaleb,Cat's brother." the guy said I just stared at him and I realized he did look alot like Cat. "What are you doing here Kaleb?"Beck asked Kaleb smirked "I should ask you the same thing Beckett." he said stepping towards Beck. "I'm sorry did I miss something because I'm so fucking confused right now!" Jade yelled "This cocksucker raped my sister!" Kaleb yelled pointing at Beck who was just standing there like the dumbass he is Cat made a scared squeaking sound from behind the couch "Well that makes alot of sense." Jade said. This is one of those times I wish my dad was here but as usual he's not befor anyone could say anything else Beck pulled out a silver hand gun from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it at Kaleb "I was saving this for a Cat but for you I'll make an exception." Beck said before he shot Kaleb. "KALEB!" Cat screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh A CliffHanger! Story's gettin' good huh? Oh yeah who saw Tori and Jade's playdate Awesome right?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

I hate that I love you

Jade's POV

Beck is an asshole no he's more than that he's a ballsack. He shot Kaleb and ran out of the house so now we're in the hospital waiting room waiting for the doctor to give us news about Kaleb "Cat sit down." Tori told Cat who was pacing back and forth "What if he dies?" Cat asked she had a wild look in her eyes I stood up and grabbed her by her shoulders "Cat calm down he is not going to die." I said I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe me but then again I didn't believe me either "Guys sit down everything is going to be fine." Tori said just when she said that the doctor came out and walked up to us "Are you girls with Kaleb Valentine?" he asked "Yes is he okay?" Cat asked the doctor nodded "He's going to be fine but he'll be in a wheelchair for atleast 6 months." he said Cat nodded happily "Can we see him?" Tori asked "Yes he's in room 13b." the doctor said as he led us to Kaleb's room. "Kaleb!" Cat cried and tackled hugged him Kaleb groaned painfully "Cat calm down you're hurting me." he said Cat pulles away "Sorry." Cat said "Are you okay Kaleb." Tori asked he nodded "I will be but when I get out of the wheelchair I'm going to kill Beck Oliver." he said.


	15. Chapter 15

I hate that I love you

Tori's POV

Why is my life so complicated? I'm a good person...Most of the time "Babe you okay? You keep zoning out." Jade asked me as we drove home. Cat stayed at the hospital with Kaleb so we were alone for now "Yeah I guess I'm just a little shaken up." I said she nodded but she didn't say anything "Are _you_ okay?" I asked Jade shrugged "Yeah I guess. I just don't want to think about what happened right now." she said as we walked into my house I kissed her "We don't have right now its just you and me." I said she smiled and kissed me again "Just you and me." Jade repeated "Get room you two." Trina said with a disgusted tone Jade rolled her eyes "Fuck off Trina." she said Trina made a weird gasping noise and went upstairs. I laughed at Trina and her stupidness "Do you want to watch a movie or something Tori?" Jade asked "Sure you pick." I said knowing I would regret that decision later


	16. Chapter 16

I hate that I love you

Jade's POV

Tori should **not** have let me pick a movie because now she's huddled up against me with head in hands "Jade turn it off." she said I smiled at her "You _did_ say I could pick the movie and that's what I did." I said she glared at me "We don't even know what this is." Tori said she is right about that I such picked some weird horror movie and so far it's been fucking awesome "Please Jade." she said looking at me with those milk chocolate eyes that make me melt inside "Okay, fine we can watch something else." I said giving her the remote she smiled at me and kissed me "Thank-you baby." Tori said as she changed the channel I rolled my eyes wondering how I was lucky enough to be with Tori "Jade, I think we should tell my dad what happened." Tori said I nodded "Yeah we should but your dad is never here." I said hoping I didn't say the wrong thing "They get home friday we could tell them then." Tori suggested "Okay." I said. Before Tori could say anything her cellphone rang "Who is it?" I asked "Andre'." she said "Hey Andre' what's up?" Tori greeted then her facial expression changed "Beck is there now?" she asked in disbelief Ugh! why can't he just give it a rest I swear someone needs to give Beck a swift kick in the ass. "Call the police we'll be there soon." Tori said as hung up "Come on we have to go to Andre's. He said Beck broke into his house drunk." she said oh boy here we go again.


	17. AUTHORS NOTE 2

I hate that I love you

**Heyy! Now chapter 17 is up to you guys How do you guys think the chapter should go? Give me Ideas and I'll use as many as i can. THNX!**


End file.
